Chubby Bunny
by EmitTime
Summary: Prussia ropes a reluctant Austria into doing an internet challenge with him for his blog, inadvertently inspiring America. Short oneshot.


**.**

**Chubby Bunny**

**.**

* * *

"This is preposterous." Roderich shook his head, unimpressed with the bag of jumbo marshmallows on the table. Whatever Prussia had pulled him aside in Germany's kitchen for, he was sure it was going to be foolish."I really should be going, you know."

"Aw, come on, Specs! Your train doesn't leave for another two hours, and this will only take a few minutes." Bouncing on his heels, Prussia put a hand to the musician's back and steered him over to a chair.

"I'm not going to participate in whatever stupid game your internet fans have concocted." Austria insisted stubbornly, folding his arms. He did sit down, although he made a point of gazing at the bag with disdain as if the sugary confections inside were personally responsible for such an inconveinence.

"But it's not even dangerous like some of the others. Anyone can do it, even you!"

"Is that supposed to endear me to your cause?"

"Don't start getting all uptight with me. It's not like I'm asking you to do the cinnamon challenge..." Prussia snickered at the thought of Austria attempting the cinnamon challenge, _whatever in the world that was, honestly what were these people doing with their lives?_ "It's just the chubby bunny challenge, you'll be fine!"

Roderich raised an eyebrow. "The chubby...bunny...challenge?" The words were laced with disbelief. But he was unfortunately growing curious, and honestly, how bad could a challenge based on marshmallows be? Perhaps he could even beat Gilbert at it...not that he couldn't beat the man at things that didn't involve marshmallows, because he certainly could. Skiing, for instance. And piano playing...and staring contests, except for when Prussia cheated by leaning over and tugging on Mariazell... The point was that he could stand to take a chance to win a silly game, as petty as the motive may be.

"Alright, but please don't film us." Austria conceded, ducking his head slightly. Contrary to what some people thought, he was actually camera-shy and besides that, under no circumstances did he want to be seen on Prussia's blog where any of the other nations could find the post...although the man would probably write all about it anyway... "What's the object of this challenge?"

"Awesome!" Grinning, Gilbert took his seat next to Roderich and tore open the plastic bag. "So, you put a marshmallow in your mouth and say 'chubby bunny', and repeat that until you can't say 'chubby bunny' anymore. The person who stuffs the most marshmallows in their mouth wins! You can't chew or swallow, either."

"That sounds ridiculous..." In all honesty it wasn't as bad as it could have been. "Have people choked doing this?"

"I don't know, probably." Gilbert shrugged, smirking. "But don't worry. You've got a big mouth, you'll be fine!"

Roderich rolled his eyes. "Start stuffing those marshmallows in your mouth until you can't speak, _bitte_."

"Alright. You ready?" Prussia took a marshmallow, tucking it in the side of his cheek. "Chubby bunny."

Following suit, Roderich lamented at the pointless use of perfectly fine marshmallows. They could have been made into chocolate s'mores... "Chubby bunny." He muttered with a sigh, and honestly, why did it have to be _chubby bunny_?

They continued that way, staring each other down in concentration, a challenging glint to their eyes reminiscent of the old days, only now their battlefield was Germany's kitchen table, and their ammunition was soft and spongy, sugar-filled candy, and Gott, Austria hoped he still retained somewhat of a dignified air even though it was getting harder to breathe and he surely looked like an idiot.

Around the seventh marshmallow, Germany walked in for a beer. He found the two older nations with cheeks reddened, mouths full of the soft white confections and struggling to form coherent words.

"Ch...bub..."

"Chby... bun..."

Austria looked up at Ludwig pleadingly as he passed by the table, eliciting a shrug in response.

"I just live here." Germany explained with a slight shake of his head. Retrieving his prize from the refrigerator, he made to leave. "I never know what you two are going to do...sometimes I don't want to."

Each of the two former empires refused to back down. It was a strange feeling, to have one's mouth full of huge marshmallows. They almost felt like cotton, albeit of a stickier and more gelatinous consistency.

"Chubby bunny!" Roderich forced out, the words muffled but still comprehensible enough.

_"Vermmt!"_ Prussia tried to swear, banging his fist down. The aristocrat had bested him!

They began the awkward process of chewing and swallowing the marshmallows, heaving sighs of relief when they could finally breath through their mouths and speak normally once again.

"I didn't expect you to win..." Gilbert rasped.

"I'm sure you didn't."

"Well, it just proves that your mouth is bigger than mine after all!"

"It's all in how you use it, _Preußen._" Roderich massaged his cheeks. "Now since I won, get me a glass of water, _bitte_?"

"Lazy Priss..." Though the term could have been insulting, it was delivered with a lack of real bite as Gilbert rose up to fulfill the request, taking a page from his brother's book and grabbing a beer for himself as well. "You know, there are a few different alcohol challenges, too... I'll definitely kick your pansy ass at those!"

"Perhaps..." Smirking over the rim of his glass, Roderich chose to let the man have his confidence. "We'll just have to see another time."

"I'm putting on my blog that I won." Prussia announced.

"That's fine." The musician shrugged, calmly sipping his water. "I'll tell Hungary you started crying at the fifth marshmallow."

"...She'd laugh at that, wouldn't she?"

"Very much so."

Growling softly, Prussia accepted his defeat. "Fine... You won."

"_Danke."_

Perhaps he _could_ see the enjoyment to these web trends.

**.x.x.x.**

* * *

After checking Prussia's newest blog posts, America sat back in thought. Fishing his cell phone out, he pressed one for speed-dial.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Arthur!"

"Good day, Alfred."

"Bring a bag of jumbo marshmallows next time you come over, m'kay?"

"Jumbo -... Why would you need that? I'm not a grocery service!"

America laughed, spinning from side to side in his swivel chair. "It'll be fun, dude, trust me!"

Really, he just wanted to see Arthur with marshmallows stuffed in his cheeks, saying 'chubby bunny'. Talk about adorable-...funny, he meant _funny_...because there was nothing _adorable_ about _England _and he was going to hang up soon before he said something stupid...

* * *

**.x.x.x.**

_End_

**.x.x.x.**

* * *

**AN: I don't even know, man...**


End file.
